


变态大叔宇智波（完）

by Wing__ZiYuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, SasuNaru Day, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing__ZiYuan/pseuds/Wing__ZiYuan
Summary: #38岁助x16岁鸣##莫得逻辑，不要深究##有舔穴操作##这里助哥默认有只手为须佐能乎，不会描写#全文3k+





	变态大叔宇智波（完）

变态大叔宇智波【上】  
　　临近傍晚，一个人影凭空出现在一个脏乱的房间，他的视线环绕了一圈确认了这是目的地之后便隐入黑暗。  
　　“咔哒。”轻微的开门声打破了黑暗，一束光从门外射进来。  
　　“我回来了。”金发少年一进门就扑向靠窗的小床，软绵绵的身体陷进被子里，然后深吸一口气，整个人瘫软在床上。  
　　半响，那个金灿灿的脑袋才颤了颤，他伸出手在床旁的小桌子乱摸，摸了一会终于摸到他想要的东西，那是一张照片。  
　　“……”手指轻柔的抚摸着一个黑发男孩子的面庞，“sasuke……怎么办啊…”他们说有你的消息了，明明是很值得开心的事但我怎么都笑不出来。他重重的把头扎进枕头里。  
　　天暗了下来，路灯也依次亮了起来，暖黄的灯光照进黑暗的屋子，光洒在少年半遮的脸上，金黄的睫毛轻颤着，他睡着了。  
　　人影慢慢地走到床前，如果鸣人现在醒着的话一定会大喊一声佐助！尽管这个人的头发全部是放下来的但遮挡不了变得更加成熟的脸，他的眼里没有少年佐助尖锐的冷意。  
　　修长的手摸上鸣人的眉毛，一路向下，划过眼皮，睫毛，鼻梁，鼻尖最后来到微微张开饱满的嘴唇。  
　　手指先是描着唇形然后摸了摸唇珠，意味不明地在唇外摩挲着。  
　　这个时期的鸣人他没见过的，他错过的还是太多了。  
　　————————  
　　鸣人是被身后的肿胀感给弄醒的。  
　　身上的裤子不知道什么时候被脱下，连上身都只剩下了渔网衣，他的双手被他长长的护腕捆起来举过头顶。身前看不清脸的男人只有一只手，而那只手现在正在他的臀缝摩挲，轻轻的按压着小穴，耐心地按了一会，肛口已经松软了一点，手指正在尝试进入一个指节。  
　　“唔……啊…这是什么…啊！”后穴被强行塞入了食指。未经人事的后穴被突破鸣人只感觉到了火辣辣的痛，“你……你是谁？！！”鸣人又惊又怒，现在他的身体软绵绵的使不上力，后面羞耻的位置又被一个陌生的男人玩弄。  
　　太大意了！被人闯到家里不说竟然还被陌生人侵犯了！可恶！！  
　　男人十分高大，满身都是幽幽的冷香。他的面容隐藏在黑暗下，鸣人听见他轻笑一声：“哼，吊车尾的。”  
　　“什么…你…！”鸣人的话还没吐出来就被他封住了嘴。他叼住鸣人的嘴唇研磨着，又伸出舌头舔弄紧闭的唇缝，半天无果，他轻笑一声咬了咬他的下唇，后穴里的食指到处扣挖一会又硬挤进了一根手指。  
　　“！！！”鸣人痛的浑身一震，死命咬住牙关，被强行开拓的感觉不好受。  
　　强烈的羞耻感和愤怒逼得鸣人眼角发红，他怒吼道：“变态！！放开我！是男人就堂堂正正打一场啊！这么羞辱别人…你…你……”说到后面因为词汇量过于贫乏不知道该怎么说了，气得他都快哭了，“你还要不要脸！呜…”  
　　身上的人先是楞了一下，随机笑了起来，“你还真是笨到家了。”  
　　“嗯，我不要脸，张嘴。”他几乎是贴着他的嘴唇在说话。  
　　手指还在不停摸索，似乎在找什么东西。痛感在慢慢消退一丝奇异的感觉爬上尾椎骨，顺着来到大脑。被疼痛弄得疲软的粉色阴茎不顾主人的意愿微微抬起了头。  
　　“哼！”鸣人闷哼一声不理他，男人啧了一声便转移阵吻上胸前挺立的肉粒。  
　　鸣人的骨架比起同龄男生来说还是小了一点，男人一只手就能把他抱起来，现在的姿势从旁边来看就想鸣人依偎在男人怀里。  
　　少年的身体和成年以后不太一样，薄薄的肌肉覆盖在骨架上，摸上去手感很好，带着齿印的粉色乳头点缀在吻痕斑驳的胸膛上让少年青涩身体显得色情。  
　　“吊车尾，还猜不出来我是谁吗？”  
　　“变态大叔！！”  
　　鸣人闭眼吼出这句话又突然反应过来，一抬头便看见了被过长额发挡住些许的血红的写轮眼。  
　　tbc

变态大叔宇智波【下】

　　血红的眼睛像是一把尖锐的刀，它狠狠地插入鸣人的心口。  
　　鸣人的脑袋一阵发昏，他愣了半天一句话都说不出来。身上的人挑了挑眉，像是很满意看见他愣神的样子，食指和无名指慢慢分开把已经有些湿润的后.穴撑开一道小口。  
　　“呃…！住……住手！！”鸣人大概猜到他是谁了，僵着身子也不敢随便挣扎只敢口头上叫两声。  
　　身上的人很听话，后.穴捣鼓不停地手指安分了下来，那双特殊的眼睛一直看着他，他被盯得面红耳赤。  
　　佐助…是佐助的话这么会和他做这种事？  
　　“佐助…你是佐助吗？”  
　　他没有回答而是俯下身子温柔的吻了吻他的嘴唇，这算是一种默认了。  
　　想着对方是佐助，鸣人就感到脸上一阵燥热，双腿大开这个姿势着实让他感觉到羞耻。  
　　明明刚才没有这种感觉的……  
　　佐助捏了捏鸣人泛红的耳垂，随后把他修长的双腿压向他的肩膀让他完全漏出正在蠕动的蜜.穴。  
　　“…佐助？”鸣人有些惊恐的看着笑得温柔的成年版佐助，被拉到极致的韧带生疼，  
　　“别怕。”说着顺着大腿内侧向下亲吻舔允一直来到隐藏在肥厚臀肉下的小.穴。  
　　“啊…不要！佐助你清醒一点…！！”鸣人浑身肌肉紧绷着，私密的地方都很敏感，用来排泄的地方现在却被人细细舔弄，还被人像女人一样揉捏屁股……太丢脸了。  
　　他扭着腰想要躲避身下的攻击却也只是更方便了舌头的进出。  
　　“不要……那里不行的…佐助、啊不要好奇怪……哈啊…”他明显感觉到了那里越来越痒，好像有什么东西流出来了。  
　　仅仅只是舌头的玩弄鸣人就受不了，后面痒得要死，前面也硬的发痛，阴.茎可怜的流着前列腺液。  
　　鸣人用力收缩着臀肉想减轻痒意，这个法子不仅没效还惹得成年版佐助抬头看了他一眼。  
　　就在他真的受不了的关键时刻佐助突然停止了动作，放下痛的没知觉的腿，阵地转移到胸口。  
　　“啊！”胸前挺立的乳.头被人含在嘴里大力吸允着，像是要从里面吸出什么东西似的，温软的舌头搔刮着少年粉色的乳尖让它变得红肿。埋在屁股里的手指模仿着性交的动作大力操干起来，一下比一下狠。  
　　“呃啊——！”射了。  
　　鸣人颤抖着，蓝色的眼睛里全是恐慌，他被插射了。  
　　被佐助的手指给插射了。  
　　强烈的羞耻心让他整个人都颤抖起来。  
　　刚插进去就射了。不知道他有多久没解决过了，射出来的精.液不少还稠。  
　　佐助手指轻轻搅了几下，就又开始抽.插起来。  
　　“不要不要！！佐助住手！住手啊啊！！”鸣人惊恐向他怀里靠去，他的双手被困住，这会儿已经被磨出了血痕。  
　　脑子里一直叫嚣着停下但身体却不受控制。  
　　“啊…啊！太深了拔出去！！”过于恐惧让他眼里蓄起了眼泪。  
　　成年人的手指很修长，一下就能操的很深，指腹带着些茧子摩擦在肉壁上让鸣人又痛又爽。  
　　从来没经受过性事的鸣人很快就受不了了，“佐、佐助，摸摸我前面……摸摸我……”他喘息着，蓝色的眸子里全是他的影子。  
　　他扑向高大的男人仰起头舔吻他薄薄的嘴唇，这人还没脱一件衣服，粉色的阴.茎激动的在粗糙的布料上蹭来蹭去留下一道道深色的水印。  
　　他的头发撩过他的脸有些痒。  
　　鸣人哼哼唧唧的磨蹭着，不知不觉中屁股开始迎合手指的撞击，“啊…啊……”涎水沿着嘴角一直向下留到了脖子上。  
　　小.穴已经变得湿乎乎的，体液湿哒哒的黏在手上。  
　　“这么骚？都出水了。”佐助嗤笑一声，又把手指捅了进去，头埋在鸣人的颈窝深吸一口气，又开始活塞运动。  
　　他胸前的吻痕已经变得很淡了，唯独齿印还留着一点印子。  
　　他不打算在他身上留下痕迹。  
　　佐助用舌头舔着后劲肉，用牙轻轻叼住，轻轻吸出淡淡的红印。耳边是一声比一声浪的哼叫，16岁的鸣人嗓子带着少年时期独特的沙哑有说不出的性感。  
　　一边哼哼唧唧的叫一边小声的叫他的名字，宇智波佐助只觉得自己现在被粘糊糊甜蜜蜜的糖给包裹住了。  
　　不想再忍了。  
　　佐助深吸一口气抽出沾满肠液的手指，迅速的解开自己的裤腰带。  
　　鸣人昏昏沉沉的感觉一根火热的硬物在戳他屁股，能感觉到那是一根尺寸惊人的东西，而现在那个东西在往他臀缝里挤。  
　　他迅速清醒用力蹬向打算用凶器杀害他的宇智波，结果这一蹬过去就被佐助抓住了脚踝往他身边一拖，那根凶器就这么直挺挺的戳进去一小节。  
　　他的脸色煞白。 characters left  
　　进不去的，“进不去的，佐助你醒醒！！啊——！”他害怕的往后蠕动，就在阴.茎要完全掉出来的时候，佐助猛的把他往下一拉，胯向上一顶就进去了一半。  
　　宇智波杀人了！！！  
　　鸣人只觉得自己要被杀死了，这怎么可能进的去……这也太大了……  
　　从某种意义上来说宇智波佐助有名器而漩涡鸣人刚好有容纳他的绝世名器。  
　　“别怕我……鸣人没事的，看着我。”被紧致包裹着的感觉不太好受，感觉随时都能射出来。后.穴又湿又热，他小心翼翼的掐住鸣人精瘦的腰把自己一点一点的往里塞。哪怕是成年的鸣人也经受不住佐助的长度，更别提现在还没成年的小鸣人了，只有他肩那么高。  
　　“太大了…不要……拔出去呜呜呜…你这个变态！变态！干嘛长这么大！！”本来一直在拒绝他进来的鸣人突然骂起他的长度，一边流泪一边骂。  
　　手腕上的护额早就解开了。  
　　全进去后不是很难受，只有点点涨。  
　　“哈…鸣人，我动了……”佐助把他的腿缠到自己腰上方便动胯。  
　　“唔…啊啊啊……嗯哈……好舒服…佐助佐助……”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　不大的房间里响起一高一低的喘息声和肉.体的撞击声，过了一会撞击声逐渐加强，少年的呻.吟也提高了几个调。  
　　从结合处飞溅出的体液是温暖的，粘稠的。透明的体液混着不同的液体流了鸣人一腿。  
　　指骨分明的手指按在金色的头发里面，鸣人的身体被迫弯成一个挺翘的弧度，高高抬起臀部接受猛烈的撞击，穴.口流出的体液直接被打成了白沫状。  
　　强烈性爱的结果就是受害者被操到脱肛，鸣人只撑不住佐助玩弄的手法先行倒下，一直到佐助给他清理后.穴买了药回来并把家务收拾了已经把肛门给塞回去了还没醒。  
　　把一切恢复原状，佐助站在他的床边静静地看了他片刻，从包里拿出一片药喂他吃了下去。  
　　忘记吧，这种荒唐的事。  
　　佐助再次站定在玄关，最后望了他一眼，转身离开。  
　　——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 今年五一的文了orz，第一次用AO3不知道tag有没有打对


End file.
